Related wireless voice communications are mostly performed on ISM open frequency bands, such as 433 MHz, 915 MHz, and 2.4 GHz. Since the 433 MHz and 915 MHz frequency bands have lower frequencies and narrower available bandwidths (tens of kHz), it is neither suitable for carrying and transmitting high-bandwidth data in these bands (e.g., for chips operating in the 433 MHz frequency band, a data rate of its physical layer is no higher than 500 kbps), nor suitable for full-duplex communication. For example, a walkie-talkie operating in the 433 MHz band uses half-duplex voice communication. In contrast, the high frequency bands, such as the 2.4 GHz frequency band, have significant advantages in terms of available bandwidth (tens of MHz) and carrier frequency. In these frequency bands, an over-the-air transmission time of a signal is short, and in theory, there may be a higher data transmission rate (e.g., for a chip operating in the 2.4 GHz frequency band, the data transmission rate of its physical layer may support a rate up to 2 Mbps). However, the existing 2.4 GHz low-power-consumption communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, Zigbee, etc.) usually cannot be used in applications (e.g., remote control, one-way Bluetooth headset, speaker, etc.) with higher communication rate requirements due to protocol overhead and power consumption restrictions. In addition, there are few full-duplex applications in the 2.4 GHz frequency band.